<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Баки Барнс и "это Бруклин, детка" by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050870">Баки Барнс и "это Бруклин, детка"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drinking Games [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooklyn, Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Poor kids, Skinny!Steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это Бруклин, детка. Все крутятся, как могут.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drinking Games [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Баки Барнс и "это Бруклин, детка"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Табличка со штампами здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715041/chapters/62439025</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–  Ну ты даешь, сопляк, –  восхищенно присвистнул Баки, и Стив метнул на него мрачный взгляд в зеркало.</p><p>–  Отвали, придурок, –  Стив свистеть не умел. Как не умел делать тысячу других вещей, которые Баки делать мог; но что ему давалось хорошо –  так это рисование. –  Не смотри под руку, –  велел он, закрашивая себе передние зубы черным. Потом очаровательно улыбнулся своему отражению, похлопал ресницами и прошепелявил:</p><p>–  Ну что, красавчик, теперь возьмешь меня на танцы?</p><p>–  Из тебя бы вышла такая уродливая девчонка, Стиви, –  покачал головой Баки. Все его девчонки были куда привлекательней. Правда, все они были тощими, как Стив. И белобрысыми, как Стив. И вредными, как Стив… Но что с того? Нынче все были тощими и вредными. Это Бруклин, детка.</p><p>–  Давай, пора работать, –  скомандовал Стив, пихнув Баки своим острым локтем. Они вышли на улицу, в дождь, содрогаясь от холода. То, что Стив называл “работой”, кто угодно другой бы назвал мошенничеством –  но что с того? Нынче все выживали, как умели. Работа Стива в продуктовой лавке больше не приносила дохода, а в доки его не брали. Кажется, там был какой-то кастинг –  брали только мускулистых и привлекательных. Стив, конечно, не считал Баки привлекательным, хоть тот и пропадал в доках все ночи до утра. Стив считал Баки придурком.</p><p>Они отправились на стоянку за универмагом. Там всегда было много дорогих машин, и еще там был узкий, неудобный выезд, заваленный разным мусором. Как удачно, что Стив выглядел в точности, как мусорный пакет! С определенных ракурсов. </p><p>–  Да пошел ты, –  пробормотал Стив, когда Баки заметил это вслух.</p><p>–  А еще удачно, что у тебя фингалы не сходят из-за драк, –  добавил Баки, прикуривая сигарету. –  Не приходится рисовать.</p><p>–  Сейчас я тебе нарисую парочку, –  ответил Стив, приглядываясь к людям, шагающим по парковке. Он заметил даму в меховом пальто и кивнул. Они двинулись вдоль темного переулка. Дама села в машину, завела мотор, и Стив незаметно улегся в грязный снег у нее на пути. Баки прихватил камень и прицелился.</p><p>Бам! Машина затормозила, дамочка выскочила наружу с бледным, перепуганным лицом. Стив уже лежал там, кашляя, как умирающий от чахотки. Баки рухнул перед ним на колени, натянув куртку себе до ушей и причитая, как старуха-плакальщица. </p><p>Иногда они менялись; Стив всегда был за равноправие. Но “жертва” из Баки была не очень. Он всегда растягивался на земле, как погибший герой из кинофильма, и выглядел слишком уж привлекательным.</p><p>Однажды Баки так перестарался, что “сбивший” его мужчина решил забрать их с собой. Точнее, забрать он решил Баки, но Стив поехал за компанию. Мужчина привез их в огромный, богатый дом, где всюду висели оленьи головы и разные картины. Он сказал, что Баки нужно вымыться –  так что Баки пошел в ванну, и Стив пошел с ним. Они всегда мылись вместе, чтобы экономить воду. Из практических соображений.</p><p>Мужчина сказал, что Баки нужно поесть, и Стив сказал, что тоже голоден. Мужчина сказал, что уложит Баки в своей спальне, потому что больным нужен отдых. Стив спросил: я тоже больной, и где я буду спать? Они всегда спали вместе. Из практических соображений: так было теплее.</p><p>Мужчина наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Баки, и тогда они дали стрекоча.</p><p>Стив успел наворовать апельсинов, бананов и яблок из фруктовой вазы, так что им не пришлось варить овсяный суп, как всю неделю до этого. Они забрались на крышу над своей съемной квартиркой и разделили добычу.</p><p>– Жалко слив нет, –  вздохнул Баки. Он взглянул вниз, на ночные улицы, и добавил: –  В будущем у меня будет такой же дом.</p><p>–  В будущем у меня будет такая же тачка, –  сказал Стив, вгрызаясь в яблоко. –  Только еще летающая.</p><p>–  В будущем и бананы будут слаще, –  Баки швырнул кожурку вниз, и Стив сердито пихнул его в плечо. </p><p>–  В будущем люди не будут мусорить повсюду, как недоумки, и начнут заботиться о природе, –  сварливо проговорил он, и Баки заржал.</p><p>–  Ага, как же.</p><p>Они делали, что могли, и радовались мелочам. Иногда это были бананы, иногда баксы. Стиву нужны были лекарства, а Баки –  бриолин. И может, они воровали, но всегда только у богатых. И раздавали бедным.</p><p>Честное слово, они были самыми бедными сопляками в целом Бруклине.</p><p>***</p><p>Как и все бедные люди, они всегда были голодны. Поэтому Стив даже не огорчался, когда попадал в больницу. Там ведь кормили.</p><p>В больницу он попадал регулярно. Баки приходил к нему после работы; в расстегнутом комбинезоне, с пятнами машинного масла. Он приходил, потому что был хорошим другом.</p><p>Иногда он приходил просто поржать.</p><p>Ну и потом: кто бы пропустил такое зрелище?</p><p>–  О нет, –  завопил Баки, врываясь в палату. –  Священник уже ушел?</p><p>К Стиву всегда приглашали священника. И это всегда кончалось плохо. Стив отказывался умирать, но зато любил поспорить о карах небесных. Он спорил, даже когда на нем была кислородная маска. Вообще-то, с маской он спорил даже яростней.</p><p>–  Не было сегодня священника, –  мрачно ответил Стив. Он был такой худой и бледный, в огромной больничной постели. Баки знал: это обманчивое впечатление. Баки уже заприметил рассыпанные по полу бусины четок, а также опрокинутую капельницу.</p><p>–  Ты что, подрался со священником? –  грозно спросил он. Стив глянул исподлобья.</p><p>–  Не было священника, дубина, –  повторил Стив. Затем неохотно пробормотал: –  Была монашка. </p><p>–  И ты подрался с монашкой?</p><p>–  Выразил свою позицию, –  вредно поправил Стив. –  Мне не нужна благотворительность. И проповедь не нужна. И шапка эта.</p><p>Шапка валялась на полу. Она была связана из самой коричневой, колючей шерсти. Желтыми нитками поперек шапки был вышит ангелок. </p><p>–  По-моему, тебе стоит примерить. Спрячешь хоть часть своей уродской башки, Роджерс, –  пробормотал Баки, поднимая капельницу. К концу вечера Стив сидел в шапке. В палате было холодно. Везде было холодно –  стоял ноябрь, и у Стива были хрипы в легких. Ему потребуется вся помощь, которую они смогут добыть.</p><p>Так что Баки снял комбинезон и забрался к Стиву в постель, а затем начал его растирать со всех сторон, пока Стив не покраснел. Покраснело его лицо, и грудь, и живот, и даже задница. Баки тер ее тщательно. </p><p>–  Так-то лучше, приятель, –  прошептал Баки Стиву на ухо. –  Теперь я пойду, прогуляюсь. –  Стив прохрипел что-то в ответ, но Баки не разобрал –  очень уж в ушах шумело, да и перед глазами плыло. Должно быть, заразился чем-то. </p><p>***</p><p>Однажды Стив отправился на забастовку рабочих фабрики. Сам он не работал там –  здоровья не хватало –  но всегда был рад поддержать свержение проклятой буржуазии. И потом, ему нравилось кричать с транспарантом. </p><p>Сначала набежали полисмены, потом начался ливень, и в конце концов даже самые упрямые –  читай, Стив –  сдались. Он вернулся домой затемно.</p><p>Баки лежал на диване в позе скучающего греческого божества, но вскочил на ноги, как только Стив зашел. </p><p>–  О черт, –  сказал Баки. –  Ты подрался с бездомным?</p><p>–  Я подрался с полисменом, –  ответил Стив. –  А бездомный угодил за решетку. Только потому, что он выглядит более беспомощным, эти чертовы свиньи его схватили. </p><p>Он кипел от ярости. Баки не стал говорить, что Стив выглядит точно так же, как каждый бездомный в городе. Если не хуже. У него под носом блестела засохшая корка крови, а под мышкой была свернутая палатка. </p><p>–  Ты стащил палатку у бездомного? Серьезно, Стиви, должны быть границы, –  цокнул языком Баки. Стив метнул в него яростный взгляд. </p><p>– Он не мог взять ее с собой. Если бы я оставил ее на улице, кто-нибудь бы ее забрал. </p><p>–  Так что ты решил сам стать этим “кем-то”?</p><p>Стив швырнул палатку посреди комнаты и пошел в ванну, чтобы застирать кровавые пятна на рубашке. </p><p>–  Я верну ее через трое суток, –  прокричал он из ванной гундосо. Стив отлично знал, сколько времени сидят за решеткой люди в разных обстоятельствах. У него был богатый опыт.</p><p>Баки уставился на палатку. Она казалась абсолютно бесформенной и к тому же воняла. С другой стороны, это был Бруклин. Здесь все воняло.</p><p>К ночи они разобрались, как ее разложить. Внутри оказалось довольно тесно.</p><p>–  Когда начнется война, нам придется в таких ночевать на снегу, –  сказал Стив. Он читал много газет, где писали про коммунистов. –  Лучше сейчас попрактиковаться. </p><p>Стив, верно, думал, его возьмут в солдаты. Баки не стал спорить. Может статься, и возьмут –  Стив всюду без мыла пролезет. Мыло они экономили: это был дефицит.</p><p>Баки включил карманный фонарик, чтобы подсветить лицо Стива. Ему нравилось смотреть на Стива, потому что каждый раз его лицо выглядело иначе. Нос менял форму после каждого перелома. Заплывал то один, то другой глаз. Уши росли каждый год, что казалось невероятным.</p><p>Баки следил за этим… чисто из научного любопытства.</p><p>Стив тоже долго смотрел на него. Взглядом художника. Стив часто рисовал его для всяких подработок. Баки не был уверен, что в лавку зеленщика требуются постеры с голыми юношами, но снимал всю одежду, как его и просили. Во имя искусства.</p><p>Сейчас они таращились друг на друга, как два идиота. Стив первым отвел глаза, кашлянул, покашлял еще минут десять, пока Баки не ткнул ему под нос ингалятор. </p><p>–  Ты разве не должен быть сегодня на свидании с этой… как ее… Стейси? –  спросил Стив, когда его немного отпустило.</p><p>Баки достал фляжку и сделал большой глоток.</p><p>–  В другой раз, дружище. Пойдем вместе, найдем и тебе девчонку. Прокатимся на “Циклоне”... –  Баки ухмыльнулся. Стив отобрал у него фляжку. </p><p>–  В следующий раз меня будет тошнить в твою сторону, так и знай, –  пригрозил он и сделал глоток. Снова покашлял. –  Поверить не могу, что ты тратишь субботний вечер здесь, со мной.</p><p>–  С ума сошел? Я обожаю походы, –  Баки выключил фонарь и растянулся на спине. Стив устроился рядом. В крохотные дыры на сводах палатки проникал свет, и казалось, это светятся далекие звезды. За стенами палатки по комнате бегали крысы –  но казалось, это дикие лесные звери. Мистер и миссис Войчич, соседи снизу, завели старый патефон –  и заиграла старая песня о любви. </p><p>Стив шмыгнул носом.</p><p>–  Холодно на полу, да? Ложись-ка лучше на меня, сверху. Так и теплее будет, и локти твои не будут мне в бока впиваться, – предложил Баки, потому что был хорошим другом.</p><p>Стив послушался. Из практических соображений. Он растянулся на Баки, а голову положил ему на грудь. Баки извернулся и поцеловал его в лоб –  температуру проверил. Потом, на всякий случай, проверил еще нос, щеки и губы. Вроде, температуры не было… но Стив приподнял лицо, сощурился близоруко и задышал часто-часто.</p><p>–  Если хочешь чихнуть, то лучше в другую сторону, –  предупредил Баки. Стив поерзал на нем сверху, чихать расхотел, но теперь начал дрожать. Баки обхватил его покрепче, чтобы согреть, и руками, и ногами. Стив как-то так удачно лег, что уже и крысы, и вонь палатки –  все отошло на задний план. Даже музыка звучала как-будто издалека, словно они опустились под воду или поднялись куда-то очень высоко.</p><p>“Это все бренди”, –  подумал Баки. Пить они не умели, потому что денег на алкоголь никогда не водилось. Но теперь у Стива губы на вкус были –  как бренди, а чего добру пропадать? </p><p>Стив был с ним согласен. Они оба были очень практичными.</p><p>Они целовались и извивались, прижавшись друг к другу, и ерзали, и вздыхали, и ходили вокруг да около, пока Стив не опустил руку ниже и не отдрочил им обоим. </p><p>Потом они просто лежали, обнявшись.</p><p>Патефон внизу затих, да и крысы уснули. Стив сонно моргал, его голова поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию Баки. </p><p>–  Отлично порепетировали, –  сказал Баки. –  В армии нужно будет одну палатку занять.</p><p>–  Да не будет никакой армии, –  пробормотал Стив сквозь сон. –  И войны не будет. Будут бананы… сладкие. И слив хоть завались. И кино всем бесплатно. И Доджерс в финале. </p><p>–  И мы, –  подсказал Баки хрипло.</p><p>–  И мы конечно будем, –  согласился Стив. –  И Бруклин.</p><p>–  И Бруклин, –  откликнулся Баки.</p><p>Уж в этом он не сомневался. Бруклин будет всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>